Rebirth
REZNOV/ Mason: "Your evil has claimed the lives of many good men... no longer..." STEINER: "Killing me will not stop Nova!" REZNOV/ Mason: "I do not care about Nova!" REZNOV/ Mason: "My name is Viktor Reznov. '' '''STEINER: '"No...." REZNOV/ Mason: '"''And I will have my revenge!" —Reznov and Steiner, from the view of a brainwashed Alex Mason. '''Rebirth is the thirteenth level in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Story After the death of Bowman and Woods, Alex Mason and Viktor Reznov seek out Friedrich Steiner at Rebirth Island with the intention of killing him. After fighting their way through the Russian defenses, Viktor Reznov declares his name and then executes Fredrich Steiner with his pistol right before the glass behind them is shattered by two Hazmat suit-wearing soldiers. Then the game flashes back 20 minutes earlier when the CIA's assault on Rebirth Island begins. Hudson and Weaver are moving through the Russian compound in two BTRs, accompanied by a platoon of US soldiers. Hudson and Weaver fight their way through until Hudson's BTR is destroyed by a helicopter. Nova 6 is then released by the helicopter, forcing Hudson and the soldiers to put on gas masks. After fighting his way to a clean air environment, Hudson attempts to contact Mason, but Mason fails to respond. At the same time Weaver is contacted by Steiner, who tells Weaver that all non-essential personnel are being executed by Dragovich's soldiers. When Hudson and Weaver get to the room were Steiner is located, both of them see Mason yelling that he is Viktor Reznov. Attempting to stop Steiner's execution, Hudson and Weaver, still in their hazmat suits, smash the window with a crate and seize Mason's gun, but not before Steiner is killed. Walkthrough Mason The player starts off in a cargo container with Reznov, who is disguised as a Russian military officer (presumably along with Mason). After some time you exit and take out a lone guard with his own Tomahawk. You must then stick to the shadows while following Reznov through the compound. After the guards begin evacuating, you must take out two more guards until you are on the roof with better weapons. You then enter the facility and slaughter Russian troops, going through testing labs for animals and humans. You eventually find Steiner and Reznov takes his revenge. Hudson After a short cutscene with the Interrogator, the player takes control of Jason Hudson. You will begin on a BTR-60 APC with a turret gun and grenade launcher. You continue to storm the island until your APC gets destroyed by a helicopter that drops Nova 6 onto your squad. The player quickly equips a Gas Mask and continues infiltrating on foot with an Enfield with Infrared Scope and Masterkey. During this part of the mission, the player can take damage (Cracks will appear on the "mask") and it will not regenerate. If too much damage is taken, Hudson's suit will break open and the player will die due to exposure to the Nova-6 gas. Once the player reaches the facility, Hudson removes his gas mask and is no longer in danger of coming in contact with Nova gas. Once inside the facility, there will be very little opposition, as Mason has already killed most of the enemies. You will walk through the same rooms as you did as Mason, killing any survivors along the way. The player will then find himself on the opposite side of the window where Mason is about to kill Steiner. Hudson and Weaver manage to break through the window but are unable to prevent Mason from killing Steiner. Hudson knocks Mason unconscious, by pistol-whipping him in the head, then prepares to take his body to the interrogation room. Weaver questions Reznov's whereabouts but Hudson explains that Reznov never survived the Vorkuta prison break and was a result of Mason's brainwashing. It should be noted when you see Reznov and Mason they are wearing the same outfit as they execute Steiner. Gallery mason false passport.jpg|Mason use false identity to enter USSR BTR gun position.jpg|BTR gun position, MG on the left, grenade launcher on the right Ride cut short by Mi-8.jpg|Ride cut short by Mi-8 gas canister.jpg|Mi-8 dropped Nova-6 gas canister mask on.jpg|Gas mask on just in time, note that the Soviets care not about collateral damage research facility.jpg|Downhill towards the research facility front gate Admin building.jpg|Facility's admin building decontamination room.jpg|Entering the decontamination shower room shot0023.jpg|Decontamination shower underway security station.jpg|Hudson pass through the security station Hudson enter the test chamber room.jpg|Hudson go through the test chamber room Try to stop Mason.jpg|Desperate to stop Mason shot0037.jpg|But too late... shot0039.jpg|Mason knocked out cold rebirth intel.jpg|Intel unlockable Transcripts Rebirth, Part 1/Transcript Rebirth, Part 2/Transcript Trivia *Reznov and Mason notably wear the same clothes as Kravchenko, which is strange since his clothes should've been burnt by the explosion that killed him and Woods. It is possible that they found it in a changing room and plan to use it as disguise. *The first time you run out of ammo shooting all the bullets of the AK74u you will not have to reload, as it will act as another mag is in there and the whole gun ammo returns to 30/270. *Rebirth Island, or Vozrozhdeniya, is a real location, and indeed the Soviets did establish bio-weapon facility there in 1948, and it was a major R&D facility for the USSR Microbiological Warfare Group until the dissolve of the USSR. The facility, in fact the entire island, were abandoned by its staff in 1992. Weaponized anthrax was mass produced and stockpiled back in the days. When it was abandoned, stockpiles of weaponized anthrax weren't properly destroyed or stored, and leakage developed over the years. *While it still exists on maps, Rebirth is no longer geographically an island by the year 2001 due to continual shrinkage of Aral Sea. *In real life, the town Kantubek, and the Aralsk Biological Weapons Laboratory were about 2.5km apart, and the terrain on the island was largely flat, so the town and facility that the mission took place in are at best based on the backdrop of real locations. *In the beginning of the mission when the player is taking out the second soldier, if the player does not stand close enough for the animation to play, he may end up killing the soldier silently but still alert the enemies. *If the player alerted the enemies during the starting dock area, the enemies will only attack the player and leave Reznov alone, and Reznov will just stand there without respond to the attack, giving a hint that he is just a figment of Mason's imagination. *Since Reznov does not exists, it is hinted that Mason opened the elevator hatch with one hand and kill the soldiers and scientists inside with another hand using AK74u or KS-23, this is strange as both weapons are difficult to be used in a single hand. *If the player shoots the device hanging from the top of the chamber in the room that leads to the room that Steiner is in, the chamber doors will close and release Nova 6 gas, which kills the monkeys in it and anyone unfortunate enough to be in the chamber. This includes the player if he is inside, and since this rule applies to the enemy as well, it is strongly recommended that the player stays clear of the chamber. ** It appears that there are more monkeys than it seems, so shoot the device or throw a grenade inside the chamber while the player is standing outside would activate the hatch,causing all monkeys in the chamber to die for an easy "I Hate Monkeys" achievement. **To get the intel inside the chamber, try to rush in and get out quick, or take the intel after the surrounding enemies are clear. **During Hudson's run, if you manage to trap an enemy with hazmat suit in this chamber, he will still die of gas even he has gas mask. *At the start of the level, if you keep on clicking the switch weapons button, the icon will instead show "hands" *Many people at first thought there was going to be zombies in the campaign because of the name of this level. *In one of the houses there is a table that doesn't interact with the player. *The lower level after you get through the elevator shaft bears a resemblance to Level 3 of "Five", complete with scientists. *Reznov's line: "They are beginning to evacuate the facility..." is said loudly though he still remains undetected, again providing proof he was a figment of Mason's imagination. *This is the first time in the Call of Duty series that the player is able to injure a playable character, the second time was in "Revelations" when Mason punches Hudson, knocking him out. Though the player cannot command the character to injure the other character at these times *When Hudson and Weaver reach Mason, Mason doesn't appear to recognize them as he shoots Weaver without even flinching and tries to shoot Hudson with no problems. *In the second part of the level, when reaching the labs are character models of dead soldiers. These are probably the soldiers that Mason killed. *Also, when down there a glitch may occur where some of the soldiers dead down in the labs may be standing up, you can shoot at them still, but they are not solid, you can walk through them, they will not shoot at you. *During the scene of Reznov killing Steiner, Mason's shadow will be headless. Similar to that in Modern Warfare 2 During the mission "Loose Ends" where via modding tools on the PC you will see a headless Roach. *An achievement/trophy in this level called "I hate monkeys" is earned by killing 7 monkeys in 10 seconds. This could be a reference to the achievement/trophy in Modern Warfare 2, Colonel Sanderson where to unlock it, you have to kill 7 chickens in 10 seconds *When you exit the Nova 6 covered streets, if you stop before jumping down the ledge and go back into the Nova 6, the orange tint of the gas mask will be gone, showing the true sickly green color of Nova 6. *While hiding behind a crane after getting the tomahawk, the passing by enemies seem to look at the player, but they still do not react. *On Hudson's side of this level it is easiest to die because it takes fewer bullets to puncture your hazmat suit, especially on Veteran Difficulty. *It is possible to see a soldier named Cpl. Hacker, this is much like the Pvt. Hacker in Crash Site, it could be the same soldier only getting promoted. *When Mason is knocked out you can see he is wearing no gloves, though at the beginning or this mission he has got a pair of gloves on. *It is possible to go into the town that Hudson goes though without needing a Gas mask, because Hudson is always scripted to take his gas mask off when the player is hanging over the ledge going to the factory. Meaning some people will be able to get Hudson to take his mask off when the player is still at the same level as the gas, and the gas will disappear once the player takes his mask off, so the player can freely explore the town without any visual impairment. *Several events' time-lines do not match between Mason and Hudson. For example, in Mason's view, he confronted (and killed) Steiner right after the latter contact Hudson; while in Hudson's view, the time between these two events is long enough for him and Weaver to clear the gas-chamber room. *Another hint pertaining that Reznov is a figment of Mason's imagination is that the player can actually shoot Reznov. Normally while targeting an ally, the ability to shoot is disabled. You can shoot him all you want and he doesn't seem to respond to it. **If you attack Reznov while holding the hatchet, the blood will come out of Mason. It slowly appears under Mason, and if you move backwards right after attacking, the blood spatter comes off Mason, not Reznov. **If you get killed by the shotgun welding enemy over the ledge Reznov will just stand there and do nothing until the player respawns from the previous checkpoint. *After you climb the ladder and pull the shotgun-wielding enemy over the ledge to his death and get his KS-23 as a result, you can fire as much as you want and nobody will notice despite your weapons being unsuppressed. *When playing as Hudson, a glitch may occur when you must shoot down the two helicopters with the Strela. The game will only give you one rocket for ammunition, forcing you to restart the level. *Despite the fact that they serve the Soviet Union, and are directly at odds with the American armed forces, the Hazmat Spetsnaz troops wield M1911's in their holsters. *After you take off your mask as Hudson, go back to where there is still some gas. For someone reason it will not kill you but it still lingers. *When playing as Mason, When nearing the door that leads to the room with Steiner. It will say press square/x to open door. If the player does this, then walks away. It will suck you back and clip from your body briefly. There, you can see mason is wearing a green long sleeve shirt with gloves, not Kravchenko's clothing. *If an enemy is dying of inhaling Nova 6 and the player shoots him, the enemy will not react to being shot, and will continue the animation of dying of nova gas. *This level may pay homage to the 2002 film, 28 Days Later, as both the player begins the level equipped with an Enfield assault rifle, the same weapon used by the stranded British soldiers during the film, as well as that Nova 6 is thought to create Gas Zombies. *When playing as Hudson, as he and Weaver try to break through the glass to get to Mason, Weaver shoots the glass, however when Reznov is hitting Steiner no gunfire is seen from Weaver from this point of view, nor is there any marks on the glass from gunfire, although there is when playing as Hudson. *When the Nova 6 first drops, the soldier in front of the player does not exist. The player can walk directly through them. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels